Syaokun? Hai, Kurachan?
by Silent Whimpers
Summary: A sappy, mushy, fluffy romance fic. Read it and Figure it out! Pls. read and review!


**A/N: This is a ONESHOT fic. Mushy, fluffy, sappy, romance S+S fic! Oh well.. lets get started. Hey! Maybe when I got encourage by your reviews, hope I have some! I may write a sequel too! Oh well….**

_Disclaimer: I never own ccs, if I did own it I should be rich not a middle class. (lol)_

**Warning: Beware of the couple's mushy mushy stuff!!!!!**

****

****

****

**_Scroll Down!_**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**It was raining at 6:30 p.m. in the evening. (A/n: It is Friday.)**

****

****

****

A Shivering wet girl with auburn locks and big sparkling emerald eyes with dripping clothes gently knock at the apartment of her boyfriend and gently calling him. Room number #49.

"Syao-kun? Syao-kun? Are you there?" 

**Inside Li's apartment.**

"Damn all this teachers giving assignments w/o explaining—" As he crumpled his scratch paper.

Someone was knocking so gently that it almost come out a whisper and someone was calling him. He grinned showing his white teeth and figured it out already when he heard his pet name, **_his_** **_cherry blossom_** was outside his apartment.

"Coming…" he replied without erasing his big smile.

He opened his door and met 2 big sparkling emerald eyes shaking uncontrollably and a water proof bag on her left side. (A/n: the bag was like a big bag where Sakura put her cheerleading stuff.)

"You were right." She said to him and she hugged his grinning-like-idiot boyfriend.

"I was always right." He hugged her. Smiling so wide as if that he won on a lotto and he ran down his fingers on her waist and kissed her cheek.

"The weather is unfair!" she fumed while blushing when she saw him staring at her looking up and down at her wet body.

"Yeah.. but you should be happy, the weather made you look more beautiful.. in your wet clothes" he said gently and blushed remembering what he just said.

(A/N: hey, ain't you wondering when she said when syaoran was right?"

**+Flashback+**

"Hey, are you sure you don't want me to pick you up at 6?" Concerned. Syaoran said at her and encouraging her to let him pick her up after her cheerleading practice.

"Syao-kun, you almost said that over at 50 times.. I can go home by myself! And if I let you pick me up later, we will be going to stop by at your apartment again!" She reminded her boyfriend.

"Don't tell me you don't like it when we stop by there!"

"Of… course I like it but.. I'm just gonna fall asleep there and bring me again to my house, I just wanted to sleep on my bed first than yours. You will just had a hard time when I'm with you. So I just walk home alone okay?" 

"Just stop by at my apartment. I will be lonely if you weren't there. And you will just can't resist me."

"I can stop going to your apartment!"

"No you can't."

"Hey! Yes I can!" Eyes raging with fire.

"Hey stop it okay? You know I'm just concerned about you.." He said while hugging her in her waist holding her closed to him and resting his head on her shoulder.

"Okay, I'm going now for my cheerleading practice… hey, hey Syao-kun.." She said while letting his hand off her waist so she could go.

_Then.._

Sparkling emerald eyes met Intense amber eyes.

_Silence.. _

"I'm gonna miss you.." he spoke breaking the silence.

"I'm gon-"  stopped by warm lips over her pink cherry lips. Syaoran hugged her thin waist and lowered his head so they could kiss and entered his warm tongue into her mouth, tasting her.

"What were you trying to say again?" 

"I-m  g-o-n—n-aa mi-ss- y-y-ouu t-oo!" she stammered.

H grinned at her.

"Of course you would."

"I'm going now. Ja!" she waved at him and ran to the gym.

"Ja…" he muttered and waved back at her.

**+End Flashback+**

"Here come in." He said while letting his right hand of her waist and remained his left hand on it as he guide her on the sofa. She dropped her water-proof bag.

"So what brings you  here?" he asked her with a smirk.

"Hey! You don't want me here then I'll go!." She stood up and a pair of expert strong hands held her waist that pulled her down into-

**_his lap._**

"Hush..I'm just joking. I want you here." He whispered in her ear.

"Syao-kun, I'm cold. Can I borrow your clothes?" She faced him and  put out her puppy dog eyes and let out a girlish sound to him. Knowing it was his weakness.

"Of course. You will get colds when you are in a wet uniform." Looking at her wet clothe-body. 

And she stood up and pull him to get up on the sofa., to get her some dry clothes for her to wear. Unfortunately, she was again PULLED down again and now, Syaoran was on top of Sakura in the sofa. Then in one swift move he kissed her cheek and said to her.

"You looked awfully cute in your wet uniform." He stated seriously and blushed remembering what he just said to her and received a sweet smile showed only for him and replied back.

"You looked so cute when you blush."

"I only blush when it comes to you."

"I only look cute when it comes to you too."

Then their faces were only inches apart from each other and looking at each other faces intensely and  then Syaoran kissed her hungrily at her inviting lips. She kissed him back and she placed her both hands on his chestnut hair pulling him down as he ran down his hands on her slim and sexy waist.

_Soon.. _

They stopped and looked again at each other's eyes. 

"I'm still wet." She reminded him so he could get her some dried clean clothes.

"ohh.." after that he stood up and went to his room and having Sakura following him to his room. 

He went to a drawer where he placed some of his shirts and pick the dark green shirt and pulled out a jean.

"Here." As he handed her down the dark green shirt and the jean.

"Thank you." As she got her temporary clothes. And kissed him on his cheek and went to his bathroom. 

He grinned after her so-called 'Thank you' action.

Sakura undressed her wet clothes and she still had her under garments and wear the dark green shirt. Th shirt was too long and big for her and it is up to her knees. The jeans were too long for her too. She only had  her undergarments and Syaoran's shirt. She took her wet clothes and placed it on the wet-clothes bin. (a/n: sorry I just made it up so bear with me.) She went out the bathroom and find Syaoran on the sofa watching t.v. and waiting for her. 

"Syao-kun?"

Then Syaoran turn around and saw a smiling Sakura with his dark green shirt on and a jean/pants on her hands.

"It was far too long for me. Thanks anyway." She handed his long jeans.

"oh.. okay." As he got his jeans/pants and then he popped a question at her.

"umm.. are you gonna go home like that?" Here he goes again. Grinning like an idiot.

"Maybe when my clothes will be dry…. I only have my pom-poms in my bag, I almost forgot! I can't go home like this. 'tou-san and 'nni-chan will suspect if.."

"If what?…" he grinned sheepishly. 

"If we umm…"

Sakura became silent.

"If we what huh?" 

"Syao-kun! You know what I mean!" she pout at him.

"Of course I knew it means."

"So… can I..stay here overnight?"

"Of course… You sleep in my bed and I sleep in the couch okay?"

"No."

"Huh?"

"Could you sleep with me in your bed please?" Putting up again his weakness. Her pretty puppy dog eyes.

"You sure trust me that much?"

"hmm…When a guy slept with a girl…  there's nothing wrong with it, isn't it?"

Now. Sakura was smiling so wide and it's Syaoran's turn to be silent.

"You know what I meant Sakura."

"I'm just getting my revenge!"

"Tsk. Tsk. Sakura, did I tell you that you look more than beautiful with my shirt on?" After that she looked at herself and smiled to Syaoran.

"No, Thanks for the compliment Syao-kun!" She hugged him. He hugged her back.

_Then the  doorbell rang._

"It was the laundry-maid." Syaoran said at her.

"oh okay." She nodded.

Syaoran got the clothes from the bin and the wet clothes of Sakura and placed it on the big plastic bag and handed it to the laundry maid and spoke at her.

"Could you please send tomorrow all the laundry?" he spoke sternly.

"Of course Li-sama." Then she bowed and got the clothes and went back to work.

Then she saw Sakura in the sofa watching t.v. 

"Hey, did you tell your family that you will sleep here?" then he sat down next to her.

She thought for a while and sweatdropped.

"Hoee.. I forgot they are out of town I just remembered now."

"Then you can stay at your house, your family will never knew that you wore my-" cut off because of  Sakura's cute pout at him. Her hands on her waist.

"Hey you don't want me here? Then I'll sleep alone in the house and wait for someone to give me company then. I'll call Ma-" (a/n: She was cut off again. The guy's name was Makoto, her  admirer for a long time. She was making Syaoran jealous. Get it? (*[^_^]* ) )  

"Oh. Okay, of course it's fine if you stay here with me tonight, and stop making me jealous." He said to her seriously. Then a giggle came out from Sakura then Syaoran chuckled with her.

"Syao-kun?"

"Hai Kura-chan?"

"I'll  just stay at my house tonight, I don't want to be a burden. And you still have your assignment." She looked down not wanting to see Intense Amber Eyes.

Then Syaoran cupped her chin and looked at her who was blushing intensely for what had just happened a moment ago. 

"Hell with those assignments. Don't make me suffer thinking how cute you looked in my favorite shirt. Okay?" he spoke huskily almost like flirting with her. (a/n: hehehe)

"Hai, Aisihiteru!" she said full of energy and she snuggled into his chest.

"I love you too." He said ever so sweetly at her.

Then they stared at each other eyes. Then she broke the silence.

"Syao-kun, can you lend me one of your pajamas?"

"Okay."

"Arigato."

"No prob." He smiled down at her.

He leaned down at her and kissed her full lips. Then her stomach grumbled.

She smiled at him sweetly.

"Syao-chan I'm hungry!"

'Syao-chan? Hey, first it was syaoran-kun then syao-kun then syao-chan? Oh well…must be mood swings..' he thought. 

"Okay. I'll order from the main okay?"

"Thanks Xiaolang."

"Hey, sure I have many pet names.." he muttered that she can hear.

"My pet names for you are always cute!"

"Of course I'm cute." He proudly stated.

"Okay fine." She pouted at her.

"So what you like to eat?" he asked her.

"Any will do!" 

"Okay." Then he called at the main (a/n: the main service in the apartment. The apartment was for rich people like Syaoran. It is like a hotel.) 

"Good evening, how can I help you?" Answered in a polite manner of a lady.

"Can we still order some food?" he asked the lady.

"Of course Sir. What food would you like?"

"California maki, Yakisoba, and 2 diet cokes. That's all. And room number #49 please. " He answered like a well-mannered child.

"Coming in 10 minutes! Have a good evening."

"You too. Ja" Then he hung the phone back.

After 10 minutes. The doorbell rang. 

"Sir, California maki, Yakisoba, and 2 diet cokes. Have a good day."

Syaoran paid the person who brought their dinner.

He nodded back and closed the door.

The food arrived and they went to the dinning room. They opened their foods. And started eating.

"Arigato *crunch* Syao-chan."

"For *munch* what?"

"For *gulp* everything."

"Its *bite* okay koishii."

He smiled at her in a handsome way. She blushed at her childish actions.

When they are finished. They went to the sofa and watched t.v.

"Syao-chan?" she snuggled at his six-pack chest.

"Yes?"

"How come you love me when many boyfriends don't like childish girlfriends?" She asked her curiously.

"Because I love you the way you are. I don't think your childish I think you are just sweet to me and it makes you more adorably cute." He smiled at her after he answered her.

"Can I ask again?"

"Of course princess."

She grinned.

"Kiss me then…" she whispered at him.

He leaned down and kissed her pink cherry lips swiftly.

"Arigato." She thank him.

"Any time."

"Arigato for everything my chibi wolf…" Then she put out a cute yawn.

After that she fell asleep and Syaoran carried her to his bedroom and lay her down on the bed and put her his pajamas. Of course he was blushing!

(a/n: girlfriends and boyfriends does that? Doesn't they? Oh.. well..) 

He kiss her cheeks and turn off the lamp and slept.

They hugged each other for the whole night not wanting to end the night.

"Xiao-kun…" a soft angelic voice dreamily said…

Okay that's it! 10 pages!  Phhhewww……. *wipes perspiration* 

Pls. Review and tell me if I should stop writing this fic or write a sequel!

Domo arigato minna-san!

***bows* **

**Ja!**

**Pls. Review!**

**Press that lil' button down there! **

**SaKuRa Kinomoto-Li1**


End file.
